Heathens
by babydollpierce
Summary: A psychotic original, a moody witch, a retired war god, a sarcastic vampire, a ripper, a know-it-all assassin, and a nutty human. Sounds like the start of a bad joke. The punchline? They're the world's only chance. (A Suicide Squad Inspired fic)
1. Chapter 1-Heathens

_A/N: Okay, as someone who's loved Harley Quinn for the longest time...can we talk about how good Suicide Squad was?!_

 _I got so inspired to write this. I've wanted to write it for months, but just got down to business._

 _So here it is! I present to you, **Heathens** **,** a Suicide Squad/Twilight?The Vampire Diaries crossover._

 _Quick warning: Bella will be VERY Harley Quinn-esque..._

* * *

 _Heathens  
_ **  
The Begnning**

 _"Sire, we have them."_ **  
**

Everyone in the throne room turned as a voice rang out. Demetri was standing there, at the entrance, a smug smile on his face. He ignored Jane's glare. Demetri and Felix, along with a few others, had been gone for months, on a _special_ mission, one that not even the wives were allowed to know the purpose of. One that Jane and Alec weren't invited on.

The three kings stiffened in their thrones. Aro's face lit up with joy. Caius looked furious-nothing new, there- and for the first time in centuries, Marcus actually looked interested in something.

"Leave us." Aro waved the occupants of the room away. Jane left with a huff, being dragged along by her brother. Demetri chuckled when Jane had to be dragged away by her brother, still glaring at him. He winked at her, antagonizing her further. "Come forward, my son." The black-haired king beckoned him, and the tracker knelt before him, holding his hand out for Aro to take.

"I finally have them. The worst of the worst." He said, as Aro grasped his hand, closing his eyes as the memories flooded in. Marcus watched his brother's expressions carefully, while Caius became more enraged as the time passed.

Aro finally opened his eyes, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

"Well done, my child." He praised. "You have my permission to begin their training."

"You honestly can't be considering this, brother! We don't need them! We have a guard! The Romanians...they're just rumors!" Caius' protests were cut off by Aro holding up a hand, effectively silencing his younger brother.

"I want them brought here, to Volterra."

* * *

 _A/N: The first chapter will be out very soon, probably tonight. Tell me what you think, I already love writing this story!_


	2. Chapter 2-H

_A/N: Warnings for this story-_

 _Anit-Cullen_

 _Anti-Elena/Mystic Falls Gang_

Every warning that applies to Suicide Squad (Swearing, club scenes, mature humor, mentions of torture, violence, a dash of angst, etc.)

 _Thank you so much for your reviews! They made my day, I hope you continue to enjoy this story! I love writing it. Also, I'm really sorry this took so long. It took a LOT of time and effort to write all this._

 _Note- This will not follow SS EXACTLY, but it will be mostly the same, just with a few vampire twists. Also; this is a very odd format. It's a bit hard to write, so I'm sorry if it seems confusing._

 _VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not support Harley and the Joker's relationship.  It's an abusive one, and I most certainly do not support domestic violence. I am strongly basing this story's characters off the Suicide Squad, however, they won't follow the movie exactly. They'll still have their original character traits. Kol will NOT be abusive, or really all that Joker like. _

There will be lots of SS quotes in this story, and just a lot of similarities in general. YES, I am aware that Bella's part is quite a bit longer than the others. I just had more inspiration for her than the others.

 _Suggested Casting:_

 _Bella- Emilia Clarke_

 _Peter- Alex Pettyfer_

 _Jane- Margot Robbie_

 _Alec- Dylan O'Brien_

 _Demetri- Matthew Daddario_

* * *

 _Heathens_

 **1\. The Squad** , **Pt.1**

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

 _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_

 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

 _-Control, Halsey_

Demetri sat at the back of a room full of the most important vampire officials. He looked around, seeing world leaders, famous faces, all vampires that had managed to infiltrate the human world. He had convinced Aro to summon them to Volterra. Afterall, he couldn't have the military shooting down his soldiers, so it was crucial to get everyone on board.

"As some of you know, there's been rumors of a Romanian uprising. People are saying that they have special weapons, creatures unlike anything we've ever seen. Super soldiers, if you will. Now, what happens if these rumors are true? If they have these super soldiers, and they attack, what are we to do? What if they were to storm Volterra? Take over the U.S. government? We would be powerless to stop them! We may have guards of our own, but if tales of these super soldiers have any truth behind them, we wouldn't live to see our next dawn. The world as we know it would be brought to it's knees."

"Well, then what are we to do?!" Aro smiled.

"Demetri, head of my guard, has a plan." He held a hand out, gesturing dramatically. Demetri stepped to the middle of the room, holding his head high and bracing his shoulders

"I want to assemble a task force of some very bad people, who I think can do some good." He paused, glancing around the room to get a sense of people's reactions,

"Using my own ability, I've managed to track down some of the most dangerous people on the planet."

"They're bad guys."

"Worst of the worst." Demetri agreed. "And _that's_ what makes them perfect for the job. They're infamous law-breakers. Every supernatural being knows their names. So, if they rebel, or fail their missions, we have built in deniability. They won't be traced back to us. Think about it! Instead of putting our own soldiers-brave, honorable men and women- at risk, we can use them! Any missions we deem too dangerous, they can do!"

"You said they have...abilities." Someone spoke up. Demetri nodded.

"These people have abilities, beyond that of any vampire. I've seen things that no man could dream up. These creatures are the ultimate arsenal. With them, the Romanians don't stand a chance."

"And how exactly do you plan on controlling them?" Demetri smiled.

"I have my ways."

"Well, where the hell are they?!"

"Let's just say I put them in a hole and threw away the hole."

* * *

"Aro's lost his goddamn mind." Felix muttered as he walked down the halls of the compound, an army of guards behind him .

It was a bit hard to relax here, as it was full of the most dangerous people on the planet. When Demetri had come to him with this insane idea, Felix had agreed to help, not thinking they would succeed but knowing Demetri was too stubborn to convince otherwise. Felix feared Demetri would get himself killed, so he went with him. He regretted it.

They'd succeeded, and now he was stuck guarding the most dangerous monsters on the planet. They were all huge pains in his , to say the least. Ya ever try feeding a rabid ripper?

Felix looked back at his men- none with abilities, Aro only allowed _expendable_ guards on this project- who all seemed to freeze in fear. He understood why. The sounds alone were enough to make you want to run and hide. Manic laughter echoed through the halls, mingled with haunting singing, shouts, growls, and banging. The laughing was always the loudest.

"When I give the signal, unlock their cells, move in as a group, sedate whoever our target is, and strap them down before they go postal on your asses." Felix instructed. "Easy stuff, no?" The guard seemed to relax. He turned and lead them down the hall. Felix grinned to himself, calling over his shoulder, "Do be careful...they tend to bite."

* * *

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas_

 _Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

 _I am so much more than royal_

 _Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

 _If it feels good, tastes good_

 _It must be mine_

 _Heroes always get remembered_

 _But you know legends never die_

 _-Emperor's New Clothes-_

 _Peter Whitlock  
_ Expert Assassin  
Premonition Ability

Peter continued to beat at the titanium 'punching-bag' he'd been oh-so-kindly gifted with. He would've appreciated it more if he hadn't been trapped in a cell.

He had always 'known' that one day the Volturi would catch up with him. He was an infamous assassin that had broken countless supernatural laws, so his capture was inevitable. Found them they had...

 _"Hey, Ricardo, its that exterminator you called about your rat problem. Thing is, I checked my bank account, and I'm still seein' zeroes._

 _"You'll get your money after you bring my his head."_

"Nuh uh, that's not how this game works. No money, no honey, got me? I get my green now, or you deal with that damn army on ya' own." Fuckin' idiot, Peter _thought. Any assassin with a lick of sense didn't do jobs without seeing their reward first. If you didn't make customers pay up front, they might flake on you. Then you'd have to go through all the trouble of hunting them down and delivering a painful death...Messy stuff._

 _Peter studied the interior of the warehouse from his seat on the roof of a neighboring building. Newborns ran wild inside it, snapping at each other like rabid dogs. His target's back faced him, watching the chaos._

 _"There's your boy now, with about twenty of his new best friends." Peter waited for a response, his mind wandering. He'd been doing this for about fifty years before he'd escaped Maria. He wasn't just Jasper's second in command. He was also her best assassin. He'd escaped the bitch, and he'd stopped his...activities for awhile, per Charlotte's request. Then she'd gone and cheated on his ass, and now, here he was. He was back in the game and deadlier than ever._

 _"Alright, alright! There was an accounting error." Peter's phone beeped._

 _"Add another million for being a dick."_

Ooh, good idea. 

**_Thanks, I thought it was a nice touch._**

 _"That's ridiculous!"_

 _"I'm gonna enjoy watchin' my buddy Lucas over here tear your ass apart." Peter sang, a smirk on his face . Ricardo snarled, and his phone beeped._

 _"Fine! Now bring me his head!"_

 _"Pleasure doin' business with ya', Rickie." Peter hung up the phone, and jumped down from the roof. He moved silently towards the building, ducking inside._

 _He walked away with a smile on his face, the building ablaze behind him. He wiped the venom off his hands, whistling a tune as he swaggered through the abandoned area. Lucas' head dangled from Peter's fist by his hair. He unlocked his car, placing the head in a cooler._

Hey, fucker...just...don't fight. You've got to go with them, I'm sorry, but you've gotta.

 ** _What?_**

He'd been cornered, surrounded, and threatened, none of which he appreciated. The last one pissed him off the most. He didn't like people threatening him, but for the Volturi to threaten his baby brother?! Now that crossed a damn line...but he couldn't do anything about it. They'd only given him two options: One, shut his mouth, swallow his pride, and go quietly. Two, fight back, and Jasper would pay the price.

So, here he was. He didn't really mind being stuck here all that much. He didn't mind the slightly annoying growling of the guy in the cell below him, or the creepy ass singing in the distance-he knew what was lil' bit's doing, the cute little psycho- or the constant yelling of that Salvatore dickhead. Hell, he didn't even mind being fed animal blood. He didn't mind any of it, because all of it paled in comparison to how _impossibly irritating_ Felix Volturi was.

He could not put into words how much he hated that fucker. The guy got off on taunting him, knowing Peter couldn't do anything. Peter knew it fed his ego, being able to taunt the world's deadliest assassin without repercussions.

"Mornin' Peter!" Speak of the devil... Felix grinned as he waltzed toward his cell, looking at Peter through the little window.

"Only my friends call me Peter."

"You haven't got any friends, Peter." Felix pushed an extremely nasty-looking cup of blood over to him. Peter examined it, his face scrunching up in disgust."I brought you some blood...Might be mixed in with some other stuff, though."

"What other stuff?"

"Rat shit, maybe some wolf venom...all things a big bad vamp like you needs to stay strong." Peter let out a forced chuckle, grinding his teeth in anger. He smashed the cup against the wall, staring Felix down.

"When I get out of here," His voice was low, a threatening bite behind each word, "I'm gonna rain down on you like the holy ghost."

"Did you just threaten a Volturi guard?" Felix cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I did. You gonna do something about it?" Peter challenged, giving the guard a cocky grin.

"Oh, I'll do something about it." Felix stepped away from the door. He whistled for his men, motioning them forward. "Open the door, you know the drill!"

"Yeah, let's go, open the door!" Peter taunted, and grinned, taking up a fighting stance. He'd been aching for a good fight for months now. He'd been bored out of his mind, trapped in that cell. His cell door flew open, and he rushed at the guards, taking a few out. He laughed as he plowed through them. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated how many guards there were, and how weak he would be from lack of blood, and next thing he knew, Felix was shoving him down to a chair, restraining his arms and legs. He didn't know what the hell the restraints were laced with, but _holy shit_ they burned.

Peter grunted as Felix delivered a harsh blow to his gut. The asshole grinned down at him.

"You gonna do something about it?" He mocked. He signaled for his men to roll Peter away.

"You're dead, you're so _fuckin' dead."  
_

* * *

 _So, will the real Shady please stand up?_

 _And put one of those fingers on each hand up?_

 _And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control_

 _And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

 _-The Real Slim Shady-_

 _Stefan Salvatore A.K.A 'The Ripper'_

 _Insatiable thirst for blood_

 _Humanity: off_

 _Do not attempt to feed_

The guard shivered as he listened to the Ripper's snarls. He'd never seen such a blood thirsty creature. The guard hadn't been a vampire for long, and all the vampires he had met had been relatively civilized. But this one was...rabid.

He spoke, sure. Usually snarky remarks and threats. But when he was provoked, he turned into a damn animal.

Stefan laughed lowly as he saw his guard shiver in fear. He'd feel bad for the kid, but emotions were overrated. Life was much easier without them. Now he understood why Damon was such an ass all the time. Being an asshole was kinda fun.

Stefan curled up in a dark corner of his cell, his face contorting in disgust as the stench of mold. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in this place. He didn't have enough energy to really care.

He'd had way too much time to think, though, that was for sure.

He'd thought over his relationship with Elena, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Not just at her, but at himself. He'd allowed another woman to drive a wedge between him and his older brother. He'd allowed Elena to manipulate him, to hurt Damon. He'd let himself be used by the snarl ripped through his chest at the thought of his ex-girlfriend, making the guard jump. Stefan heard him swear in Italian, and chuckled.

He kicked back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't really all that bad here, he supposed. The only thing he really couldn't stand was Felix Volturi. They guy was more annoying than Damon, which Stefan had previously thought impossible.

Felix brought out every violent urge Stefan had, though he was pretty sure that was his intention. The asshole got off on antagonizing him, that much was made clear when they were trying to force him back into his ripper state. They had tortured him, forced human blood down his throat, did anything they could to get him back there, and the entire time, Felix had the biggest smile on his face.

"Ciao, ripper." The asshole in question greeted him. Stefan growled in response, and backed further into the corner. "Come, now, play nice." Felix tutted, wagging his finger scoldingly. This succeeded in pissing off Stefan further.

"Fuck off."

"Where are your manners, ripper? You should be nicer to me, you know. I determine whether or not you eat, afterall." Stefan rolled his eyes, and simply grunted in response.

Felix unlocked his cage, and motioned for his men to get ready. All of them tensed.

"Go!" They barged into the cage, and were met with a pissed off ripper. Stefan grabbed one of them, and sunk his fangs into his neck, and jerked his head. They guy's head rolled to the floor. He roared in pain when the remaining guards shot him with vervain darts. He collapsed to the ground, and they used the oppurtinity to restrain him.

Felix sighed in relief, and glanced over at the poor guard who'd gotten decapitated.

"Oh shit...was that the new guy?"

* * *

 _Everybody's got their demons_  
 _Even wide awake or dreaming_  
 _I'm the one who ends up leaving_  
 _Make it okay_  
 _See a war I wanna fight it_  
 _See a match I wanna strike it_  
 _Every fire I've ignited_  
 _Faded to grey_  
 _But now that I'm broken_  
 _Now that you know it_  
 _Caught up in a moment_  
 _Can you see inside?_

 _Damon Salvatore_  
 _Abilities: weather manipulation, shapeshifting_  
 _Doesn't work well with others  
Loves his Teddy bear_

"C'mon, sweetheart, you've gotta let me out." Damon coaxed, smirking at his female guard through the window on his cell door. He figured if he could lay down the charm thick enough, he could get out of the hell hole he was currently trapped in.

He groaned as the guard rolled her eyes, sliding the door on the window shut. He angrily banged on his cell door, growling in frustration.

When he said he wanted away from the Mystic Falls drama, he didn't mean this. Then again, it was his own fault, he supposed. Dating a Petrova never got anyone anything good. This time, it'd gotten him kidnapped and thrown into a cell.

He had been out with Elena, trying to find out where the hell Bonnie was, per Elena's request He'd left her in their hotel to rest, and gone out searching on his own. That was when they'd grabbed him. Snapped his neck, tied him up, and threw him in the back of a truck like it was nothin'. He'd woken up in this hell hole.

Maybe it wasn't fair to blame Elena for this, but she was to blame for a good amount of the shit that had happened to him, at the very least. Or maybe it was Stefan's fault. He didn't really care anymore.

"God, you're annoying." He heard the guard mutter.

"I could be a lot less annoying if you'd let me out." He sang.

"Afraid she can't do that, ." Felix sang back, and Damon could tell he was smirking. He swore that fucker was cockier than him...and that shouldn't even be possible.

"Oh, hey, sparkledick, how's it goin'?" Damon greeted in a cheery tone. He smiled, knowing how much Felix hated that nickname.

"She's right. You are annoying." Felix replied after a moment, poorly-hidden anger coloring his tone.

"Oh, stick around, you'll see how annoying I can get." Felix rolled his eyes. He was usually the one annoying the prisoners, but Damon had somehow managed to turn the tables. He'd been so tempted to kill the bastard, but Demetri had insisted that none of them were to be killed...however, he'd said nothing about tortured.

"Well, you're not going to be annoying me much longer. You're getting transferred."

"Hell no. The only place I'm going is home."

"Well home isn't an option, I'm afraid." He slid the lock on the cell open. "Have at 'em." Damon was suddenly surrounded by cold ones, and before he could even start to fight back, his neck was snapped

* * *

 _I'm in the details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just got to get you out of the cage_  
 _I'm a young lovers rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_  
 _-My songs know what you did in the dark-_

Jasper Whitlock

 _God of war_

 _Alias'- The Major, Ares, The Devil_

Jasper watched as water dripped down from the ceiling. It was a calming sight.

Here, in his cell, was one of the few places he was able to relax. The singing blocked his thoughts, and he was able to shut himself away from the rest of the world. But even the calm couldn't change the fact that every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the battlefield, the blood on his hands, the carnage he had caused...

Nothing could erase that from his mind. He would relive it until the day he was destroyed, and he deserved it. He was a monster. He deserved to pay for his crimes. That was why Alice had left him. She finally realized that she couldn't cage the monster within, and escaped before he could hurt her or any other member of their family.

 _Bella..._

Jasper shut his eyes. He had almost killed her, someone who was supposed to be his sister Only a monster could do something like that... He wanted to leave, to make sure he wouldn't try it again, but then Edward had demanded that they all leave. Jasper had felt almost relieved, not having to be around that temptation anymore. Being around her, wanting her blood, only made him feel like more of a beast.

When he'd heard she was dead... he felt even worse. If they hadn't have left, she would be alive. The family had left because of him, it was his fault she was dead.

That was when he'd turned himself over to the Volturi. He couldn't handle the guilt anymore. He had expected them to kill him for his crimes, like they should've, like he deserved, but instead, Demetri had intervened, and they'd tossed him in a cell.

He didn't mind. He was left alone, and he deserved to be alone.

"Knock knock." An irritaingly familiar voice echoed through the hall, "You're about to take a nice little trip, Major-"

"Don't call me that. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes you are." Felix squatted down so we was level with Jasper's face. "See, _Major,_ you're going right back to Volterra with all the other psychotic, anti-social _freaks_ here, and you're going to do whatever Aro and Demetri tell you."

"I'm not a pawn."

"You are now." Felix grinned, and unlocked his cell. Jasper's first instinct was to launch at him and rip his head from his shoulders. It would be as easy as breathing...But he wasn't that man anymore. He was't the Major, the God of War, Ares. He was just Jasper. So he didn't fight back, struggle, growl, or complain. He simply let them restrain him and take him away.

* * *

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters_

 _I was an Angel_

 _Living in the garden of evil_

 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_

 _Shining like a fiery beacon_

 _-Gods and Monsters, Lana Del Rey_

 _Bonnie Bennett_

 _Witch_

 _Full extent of abilities: unknown_

 _Possessed by ancient spirit_

Soft crying echoed through the hall. It's source was a teenage witch, curled in the corner of her cell, hugging her knees to her chest.

Look at all you've lost, because of her…

Bonnie sobbed harder, trying her hardest to block out the voice.

Everything.

"Stop!" Bonnie screamed, placing her hands over her ears.

"Oh, quit your blubbering!" the guard snapped. Bonnie's fists clenched.

It would be so easy to-

"No!" The witch had no idea how long she'd been here, where she was, or why she was taken. All she knew was that she was to be used as a weapon.

What's new? Elena used you, they all did. This is no different…

"She didn't use me." Bonnie whispered.

Of course she did! The voice spat, seeming angry. She used you as a weapon, just as they plan to. Elena never cared what you lost because of her, as long as she got what she wanted.

"That isn't true!" Bonnie hissed.

It is, and you know it….

"I don't belong here!" She screeched suddenly, rattling her cell bars.

"Sure you do, sweetheart. Right along with the rest of the monsters."

"I'm not a monster!" Her voice broke, and she collapsed onto the floor of her cell, her body wracking with sobs. She eventually cried herself out.

Wipe your tears, child… Soon, you will have the power you deserve…

"I don't want power." She whispered. The voice didn't answer. Bonnie ran her finger over the cold concrete floor of her cell, mindlessly tracing patterns. The cuffs on her wrists burned, reminding her how helpless she was. The cuffs had rendered her powerless, blocking her magic.

"I want to be free."

"Well, sorry piccolo, you aren't going to be free anytime soon." Bonnie gritted her teeth when she heard Felix's voice. She hated him with every fiber of her being. She thought it was impossible for anyone to be anymore annoying than Damon, but damn, he proved her wrong.

"Leave me alone." She spat at him, sitting upright.

"Can't do that. You're going somewhere very special." He grinned down at her. Bonnie glared at him, and wished she could give the asshole an aneurysm, but she couldn't. Even if she did have her powers, she didn't know if that would work on him. These werent like other vampires, and the others would snap her neck before she could do much damage.

Felix unlocked the cell door, and a guard lifted her up. She didn't protest, or try to fight. She felt drained. She simply shut her eyes, and pretended that this was all a dream.

She felt herself being placed on something hard and cold. Straps went around her body, restraining her, and she was rolled away.

* * *

 _I'm out of my fucking mind, G-G-golly, oh my_

 _I was doing fine, once upon a time_

 _'Til my brain left and it didn't say bye_

 _Don't look at me wrong; I'm out of my mind_

 _Like Nostradamus and da Vinci combined_

 _So paranoid of espionage_

 _I'm watching my doors and checking my blinds_

 _My brain is on vacation, they telling me_

 _And I'm bi-polar to the severity_

 _And I need medication, apparently_

 _And some electrocompulsive therapy_

 _I am a rebel but yes I'm so militant_

 _-Out of My Mind, B.O.B._

 _Kol Mikaelson_

 _Age: 1019...give or take_

 _Original Vampire_

 _Complete psychopath_

"You know, when I volunteered for this, I wasn't aware I was going to be locked up like a bloody animal." Kol croaked, his his voice hoarse from lack of blood."C'mon, I need blood!" The guard walked over to the cooler they kept blood in, grabbed a bag, and tossed it into his cell.

Kol tore into it, gulping half of it down. He gagged as he tasted the dirt-like flavor of animal blood.

"Ack!" he spat it out.

The original was really regretting volunteering for this project.

His old friend, Demetri Volturi, had come to him with an offer he couldn't refuse. A spot on a squad of the most dangerous people on the planet. Eager to get away from his pitiful excuse of a family and to alleviate his constant boredom, he accepted.

He just hadn't been told that he'd be subdued and locked up. Worst of all, he was being fed animal blood. Felix Volturi was the icing on the $!88y cake. He often spent hours imagining all the ways he could destroy the infuriating little-

"Quit your bitching , Mikaelson, you volunteered for this!" The aforementioned Volturi called as he approached Kol's cell.

Felix could sense several of his men stiffening at the name 'Mikaelson'. Their apprehension wasn't unfounded; the Mikaelson siblings were undeniably some of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. _Some of_. He now had plenty of examples of even more dangerous ones...

Despite people's ravings of how dangerous Klaus was, he was a little puppy compared to Kol. Kol may not have had an extra set of fangs and werewolf venom running through his veins, but he was still deadly. He was deranged, unhinged, psychotic, however you want to put it. These things made him dangerous, but it was his cunning and charm that made him lethal. He could sweet talk you into anything, pretend to be harmless, whatever he wanted. And then, like the snake he was, he would pounce the second you got too close.

"Do not test me, Felix."

"Aww, what are you going to do? Bite me?" Felix mocked, unable to resist. It fed his ego, taunting one of the most feared beings walking the earth, and getting out unscathed. "You're trapped in a cage lined with Vervain. You're weak. You can't-" He jumped back as Kol suddenly slammed against his cell door. Veins crawled out form under his eyes, and he hated his fangs in a terrifying smile.

"All that chit chat's gonna get you hurt, mate."

Felix stiffened. He set his jaw stubbornly, and smirked back at the Original. He couldn't afford to show weakness in front of his men. In the vampire world, weakness got you killed. He said nothing, and instead jabbed a syringe of vervain into Kol's wrist, smiling when the Original sunk to his knees, groaning in pain.

"My bad." He muttered, his smile getting wider Kol glared up at him. "Get him tied down. Inject him with as much vervain as needed." He ordered, stepping back from the cage.

* * *

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
_ _The craziest friend that you've ever had  
_ _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
_ _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
_ _Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
_ _You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
_ _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
_ _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
_ _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
_ _-Mad Hatter-_

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _Mental and physical shield_

 _Additional abilities: unknown_

 _Total wildcard_

The brunette spun around her cage, tangled in what used to be her bedding. Several guards watched the hypnotic scene in silence. The only sound was the quiet singing that echoed throughout the concrete room. The girl sang constantly, with brief intervals of giggling, one-sided conversations, and, if they got lucky, silence. She was rarely and never for long. Even when asleep, she didn't shut up.

Izzy quieted her singing for a moment, but continued to swing around. She stared up at the skylight overhead, unblinking. The room was silent, but her mind never was. Fuzzy bits of memories of a different life played out in her mind.

 _"Bella!" A woman gasped, smiling down at her. "There you are! You can't run off from me like that."_

 _"Sorry, mom."_

Her mother. Izzy frowned, struggling to recall anything else about her.

 _"Hey, sweetie, how's Forks?"_ Forks. The name made the brunette cringe. She remembered that place all too well, the Cullen's, more specifically. She didn't recall much about her past, but there were somethings she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. She reached up, grasping the top bar of her cage. Sliding her hand through the top bars, she reached towards the skylight, as if trying to reach for it.

 _You know, you could just blow the damn roof off this place, get out of this hell hole._

 ** _And how would she do that?_**

 _I hadn't thought that far ahead._

 ** _I figured._**

Izzy giggled at the voices in her head. They'd been a constant in her life for...well, she didn't actually know for how long. They spoke to her often, and while they had scared her at first, she now enjoyed hearing them. They provided friends of sorts, and the occasional idea. Not always good, obviously, but they were ideas. They'd even helped her escape icky Vicky.

"Icky Vicky, icky icky Vicky." The girl chanted as she pushed herself forward, hanging upside down. Her leg was hooked around her makeshift rope. Arching her back, she stretched her arms out. Her hair brushed the concrete floor below her.

 ** _We definitely need a haircut._**

 _Nah, she likes her hair like this, don't ya toots?_

"Mhm." She agreed, pulling herself upward. She laid back on the ripe, hooking one of her legs over it and letting the other dangle freely. She moved her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. In the distance, she could hear a man yelling, and feet pounding against the floor.

 _Ooh, looks like we gots some company. This should be fun._

She looked over, her expression unchanging as several guards bust into the room, all tensed for a fight.

 ** _Don't you just love dramatic entrances?_** Izzy snorted. Dramatic, indeed. Why did they always have to act like they were busting a major drug deal or something? She thought it was a bit much.

 _Hey, not like anyone's askin our opinion, though. No one ever does! Not Eddie, not icky Vicky, not those idiot doctors at the nuthouse..._

 _"Now, Isabella, hold still... This will only hurt for a moment..."_

She winced, her temples aching at just the thought.

 ** _I hate doctors_**. Bella nodded her agreement. She sat up, and resumed swinging around her cage. She intentionally ignored Felix as he approached. She hated him with a burning passion. He was always leering at her, making crude comments, and taunting her whenever he got the chance.

 _Yeah, doctors suck, but Felix swallows._

Izzy laughed loudly at that, throwing her head back.

"You gonna come down from there or what?" She paused her spinning, cradling herself carefully, grasping her ropes to keep her steady. She bit her lip, debating it for a moment, before giggling and falling forward. Felix laughed.

"Look at you." She unhooked herself from the rope, and skipped towards him. "You know the rules, hotness, you gotta keep off these bars." She resisted the urge to role her eyes.

"Oh, you mean these bars?" She ran her tongue up one.

"Oh my god." He chuckled, "You are in really bad shape upstairs, little girl. That redhead really did a number on you, didn't she?" She stiffened, her small fists clenching in anger around her bars.

 ** _HE DID NOT_ _JUST_**

 _KILL HI T_

"I'm bored." She whined, giving him an innocent look-big brown eyes, pouty lips, the works. "I'm bored. play with me." Felix laughed, drawing as close to her as he dared.

"You decapitated five of my guards. No one's gonna play with you, sweetheart." She giggled, reminding Felix of when they'd first found her.

 _Peter Whitlock had stalled their trip back to the compound, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was glint of excitement and mischief in them. He demanded that they go to a place called Arkham Asylum. He insisted that it was important, that they would find someone essential to their mission there. So, after a brief debate, they decided it couldn't hurt anything and had followed Peter to Arkham._

 _Half the building was gone. Debris was scattered around the grounds. A storm raged, and smoke blackened the sky. People were running around everywhere, trying to escape. In midst of the chaos, the guard moved inside the building, and were directed by Peter to the isolation hall-well, what was left of it._

 _It was there that they found a young woman curled up against a wall, soaking wet from the storm what was raging outside. She was laughing manically, and her giggles sent a chill down the spines of even the most fearsome of their group. Not a single guard dared to approach her._

 _"C'mon! You're vampires!" Demetri snapped, "look at her, she's just little girl! She can't hurt you!" No one moved. None of them could really explain why, but something about her struck fear into all of them. It could've been the look of madness in her chocolate-colored eyes, or it could've been the power that practically radiated from her._

 _Finally, Peter stepped forward, with a sedative hidden behind his back. He didn't dare make any sudden moves, opting to move slowly and cautiously. He reached a hand out to the giggling woman, and stroked her hair in an almost paternal gesture. He kissed her forehead, his eyes filling with something akin to remorse._

 _"I'm sorry, lil' bit." Then he jabbed the needle into her arm_.

"You need to sleep on the floor, Isabella." that got her attention. He smirked. She loathed being told what to do, and hated being called Isabella, or Bella, even more. He'd learned both very quickly when he started guarding her.

"I sleep where I want, when I want."

"Oh really?"

He held his hand up, and gave a signal to the security camera.

She let out a cry of pain as an electric current shot through the bars of her cage, sending her flying back. This did little more than enrage her, and she flew at the bars, going to grab him. She was knocked back on the floor, and this time, she didn't get up.

"That is a whole lot of pretty, and a whole lot of crazy." Felix commented, laughing as he stepped away from the cage.

"Get her psycho ass!" he ordered, and his remaining men unlocked the cage, surrounding the seemingly unconscious girl.

One of the men reached forward with a sedative, and she pounced.

She jerked up, grabbing the guy by his vest and flipping him over. Her hair flew behind her as she went down with him, knocking him against the concrete floor of her cell. She whirled on a guard behind her, kicking her feet out and knocking him to the ground.

"KNOCK HER OUT." Felix roared, and finally, someone pulled out a Taser, and turned it on her. She went down, and a guard stepped forward, injecting her with a sedative.

* * *

A/N: THIS IS TRASH BUT IT'S TAKEN ME EIGHTEEN YEARS AND I JUST WANNA BE DONE OK


End file.
